fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
TRICELL
TRICELL was a multi-industrial conglomerate that appeared in Resident Evil 5. It was a conglomerate of three organizations descended from a company called Travis Enterprises. Its name was derived from the triumvirate of "cells" that formed it. History TRICELL's three cells each focused on a different sector: Shipping, Pharmaceuticals and Natural Resources. Being involved in the development of medical technology and products, they were a prominent member of the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium and had helped fund the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance following the indictment of the Umbrella Corporation in the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. Little did the world know that, like Umbrella before them, TRICELL was also in the business of developing Bio-Organic Weapons. In 2004, TRICELL was contacted by bioterrorist Albert Wesker, who agreed to supply them with various viral samples and research material if they agreed to fund his own projects. Over the coming years, Wesker would formulate his own plans for reshaping humanity and the world, sharing his ideas with the head of TRICELL's pharmaceutical division, Excella Gionne. The two conspired together when Wesker provided TRICELL with a sample of Las Plagas recovered from Spain and perfected it, then later led TRICELL to the Ndipaya Marshlands, the place in Africa where the Progenitor virus was originally discovered. Re-opening an old research center left behind by Umbrella, Wesker, using TRICELL's resources, conducted extensive experimentation with Progenitor in order to create the ultimate viral agent, the tool he would use to usher in his new world order: Uroboros. In 2009, TRICELL began testing their new Plaga strain in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone, turning many of the inhabitants into Majini. With Las Plagas spreading throughout Kijuju and causing great civil unrest, the BSAA were sent in to settle the situation. The Majini hordes served to keep the BSAA occupied while Wesker and Excella made the finishing touches to Uroboros and prepared to spread the virus worldwide. However, Wesker's scheme was ultimately foiled by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. The madman was killed and Excella had died when Wesker betrayed her. Following the Kijuju Incident, TRICELL's pharmaceutical arm found itself implicated by global authorities regarding numerous human rights violations, the development of biological weaponry and aiding and abetting terrorism. By 2011, TRICELL had been found guilty on all charges and had ceased trading completely. B.O.W.'s Below is a list of the various Bio-Organic Weapons developed by TRICELL. * Type 2 Plaga - A modified version of the Plaga parasite discovered in Spain by the Los Illuminados cult. This variant could be implanted into a host orally and would take control of its host in a matter of seconds, turning the hosts into violent creatures referred to as "Majini". * Majini - Human Plaga hosts similar to the Ganados encountered in Spain by Leon Kennedy. Though extremely violent, Majini retain their intelligence and are capable of using weapons and acting strategically. * Adjule - Canines that have been infected with the Type 2 Plaga. The mutation caused by the parasite allows the host dog's head to vertically split open into a gruesome maw capable of biting a human in half. * Kipepeo - A mature Plaga that has grown wings and separated from its host. It will fly at uninfected humans and attempt to implant them with eggs from its proboscis/tail. * Popokarimu - A B.O.W. created from splicing bat genes with those of an unidentified insect species. It is capable of shooting a web-like substance to immobilise prey before landing and swiping at them with its winged forelegs. * Ndesu - An enhanced form of the Gigante B.O.W. used by the Los Illuminados. This version hosts multiple Plagas instead of just one. * Licker β - A moderately enhanced version of the Licker bio-weapons created by Umbrella. While physically durable, their hearts are partially exposed and they have no eyes, making them reliant on sound to track their prey. * U-8 - A giant crab-like B.O.W. created by splicing crustacean and insect DNA. It deploys small insectoid drones to attack targets. * Reaper - Created from an unknown insect species that was accidentally infected with Uroboros. It uses the scythe-like blades on its limbs to rip prey to shreds and is capable of rapidly regenerating any injuries it sustains. These creatures were completely uncontrollable and considered unmarketable as B.O.W.'s. Category:Corporations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Resident Evil